Vivi
by Lucci87
Summary: Un bando se prepara mientras el otro se posiciona. En medio de una calma tensa una pequeña criatura intenta hacer realidad su sueño.


La luz de la chimenea parpadeaba al ritmo del viento que entraba por la ventana. Afuera, el atardecer daba paso a la oscuridad. En los ojos fijos en el suelo, el color parecía cambiar al ritmo que parpadeaba la llama que luchaba contra el viento y se aferraba a las ardientes ascuas.

Las pequeñas manos descansaban entrecruzadas sobre las delgadas rodillas. En sala de estar, montones de revistas se apiñaban unas sobre otras. Algunas en el suelo, sobre los muebles, sobre las sillas. Apenas si quedaba un huequito donde se encogía Vivi. A sus pies sus pertenencias, un bultito dentro de un macuto de tela vieja que le servía de reposa pies.

El señor Xenophilius no se hizo esperar. Entró en el cuarto a cuatro patas sosteniendo una lupa muggle, examinando las numerosas motas de polvo que encontraba en las esquinas. Vivi se mantuvo en silencio cuanto pudo. Pero al intentar interrumpirlo, el buen hombre se detuvo en seco y se dirigió a la pequeña con el ceño fruncido y la lupa a la espalda.

\- ¿Has visto un Nargel?

\- ¿Un qué, señor?

\- Un Nargel, da igual, ya volverá. Les encanta el chocolate y de eso tenemos mucho, cajas enteras. Benditos muggles. Como iba diciendo bienvenida a la familia…

\- Vivi.

\- Eso Vivi. Verás, quiero que aquí te sientas como uno más, a pesar de tu especial condición.

Enseguida el gesto de Vivi se endureció. Aquellas palabras fueron como sal en la vieja herida, ese dolor en el pecho y el sabor ácido en la boca le eran de sobra conocidos. Era el sabor del desprecio ajeno. Viví había sido menospreciada muchas veces. Más incluso por gente como el señor Xenophilius. Pero estaba preparada, sabía que el sueño que había vislumbrado no se haría realidad por las buenas.

Cogió lentamente y en silencio su pequeño macuto, metió la mano con la intención de sacar su única pertenencia, para esgrimirla en la cara del señor Xenophilius. Su única defensa, a la que tendría que recurrir a menudo. Pero una mano grande y suave la detuvo. Al levantar la vista, una sonrisa. El señor Xenophilius la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara casi paternal.

\- Tengo una hija, es casi tan pequeña como tú. Es el amor de mi vida. Pero ahora tú eres de la familia y debemos cuidar los unos de los otros. El mundo está lleno de horribles y terribles cosas; nargels, thestrals, grifos, dragones, gnomos y magos que no aprecian a la gente de mente abierta como nosotros.

\- Si, el mundo exterior – la pequeña mano se detuvo sobre el trozo de tela pero no llegó a asirlo–. Yo sé hacer magia, soy buena, me portaré bien señor. Si me permitiera usted…. – se detuvo.

\- Sí claro pequeña, pero recuerda que eres joven. La prudencia será nuestra amiga. Vayamos a tu habitación, pronto conocerás a mi pequeña Luna, espero que seáis buenas amigas y os llevéis bien.

\- Si señor .

El buen señor Xenophilius la acompañó al cuarto que había estado preparando minutos antes. Vivi caminaba con pasitos cortos y con las manos se aferraba con fuerza a su macuto. Al entrar en su habitación, aquello no tenía sentido. Todo era… bonito. Y en el ropero había ropa, ropa hecha a medida. Era sin lugar a dudas el cuarto más bonito que una Elfina doméstica hubiera tenido jamás.

* * *

Vivi era una elfina doméstica a la que su díscolo dueño había puesto en libertad regalándole una prenda de ropa que había conseguido de manera poco honrosa. O más bien poco común. Se la había regalado una amiga suya para que le sirviera de recuerdo. Su olor, le había dicho, le recordaría los momentos que pasaron juntos. Y él, al que todo este asunto le había parecido muy raro, ni corto ni perezoso se la regaló a su elfina doméstica. Y con esto la libertad a la joven Vivi.

Vivi vivió unos días en la calle. Estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran, pero aun así se encogió en una esquina y se aferró a su trozo de tela. Hasta que al segundo día vio a un chico regordete que iba caminando con un libro en las manos: "Enciclopedia de las enredaderas mágicas", se podía leer desde la perspectiva de Vivi. Cada dos pasos se tropezaba con un bache, una piedra, se pisaba la túnica o atropellaba a algún despistado peatón. Su torpeza le hizo gracia y lo siguió a una distancia prudencial.

El chico entró a una tienda y acto seguido la elfina se pegó a la vitrina justo a tiempo para escuchar a hurtadillas un trozo de conversación que le cambiaría la vida.

\- … así que te fue bien el curso pasado, he escuchado que fue tu segundo año en Hogwarts.

\- Si, bien.

\- Tranquilo chaval, no te desanimes. Hogwarts es el hogar de los más grandes magos.

\- Si – contestó el muchacho que sonreía. Mientras asentía sus mofletes acompañaban su cara a destiempo.

Hogwarts, hogar, grandes magos. Si ella pudiera vislumbrar sólo un poco de ese mundo. Si pudiera asomarse a una vitrina y verlo desde el cristal. Aunque fuera desde lejos. Si ella pudiera entrar en ese sitio y aprender allí... Los elfos desde luego tenían talento para la magia, con un buen maestro podría llegar a ser hasta regular. Corrió hacia el niño y con mucho cuidado de no importunarlo, le dijo con voz sumisa:

\- Niño, niño…- miró al suelo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Neville se giró buscando a alguien a una altura normal. Casi pisa a la pobre Vivi antes de verla, y al intentar no pisarla casi se cae de bruces en la acera.

\- Perdón señor, usted, perdón. Podría decirme qué es… Hogwarts, señor.

\- Ahhh –Neville por fin la vio –. Hogwarts es una escuela para magos.

\- Ah, ¿y no dejan entrar… elfos…?- miró al suelo cabizbaja.

\- ¿Elfos? Sí, hay muchos.

\- ¿Sí? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad?

\- Sí- Neville no era consciente del error al que estaba conduciendo a la pobre Vivi.

\- Yo quiero ir ¿cree que será mucho atrevimiento señor?

\- Que va. Habla con Dumbledore. Él es muy buen mago, inteligente y comprensivo – El chico se dio la vuelta y siguió enfrascado en su lectura avanzando de tropiezo en tropiezo, dejando a la pobre Vivi confundida y esperanzada.

Al irse el chico, el tendero se acercó a la elfina. La miró con cuidado, la estudió lentamente.

\- Oye Elfa, ¿quieres un trabajo?

\- No señor.

\- Vaya, eres una elfa muy rara. ¿Sabes? conozco a un mago igual de raro que tú. Seguro que con él te llevarás muy bien. Espera aquí, voy a buscarlo- la acompañó dentro de la tienda y salió corriendo.

Al poco rato volvió el tendero con el señor Xenophilius, al que le contó que la pobre criatura no tenía hogar y le preguntó si deseaba acogerla. El señor Xenophilius se quedó un rato pensativo. Llevaba mucho tiempo ahorrando para comprarse un aparato detector de presencias indetectables, pero al mirar a la cara sucia de Vivi, con su nariz largirucha y su mentón enjuto, no vio a una criatura sino a una niña, a una niña sola en la calle. Y haciendo caso omiso del pobre tendero, que aún no había terminado de hablar, agarró a Vivi de una mano y se la llevó a su casa, dispuesto a tratar a aquella criatura como si fuera una hija más. Quizá en el futuro se viera recompensado tal acto de bondad.

Partieron a paso ligero en dirección a la casa de Xenophilius, no sin antes pasarse por el sastre y encargarle ropa que le sirviera a la Elfina, ropa de niña por supuesto. Teniendo en cuenta que aquello no era ni de cerca la petición más rara que el señor Xenophilius le había hecho al sastre aquel trimestre, el asunto se resolvió con celeridad y más pronto que tarde Vivi se encontraba en la sala de estar del buen hombre a la espera, mientras él preparaba la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Vivi se despertó no quería salir de aquel cuarto tan bonito. Pero cuándo el señor Xenophilius la llamó no pudo resistirse a obedecer. Sentada a la mesa del comedor había una niña muy rubia que la miraba sonriente. La cara de la niña pasó de la risa a la sorpresa al ver a Vivi, miró a su padre y luego a la elfina.

\- ¿Vivi por qué no te has puesto ropa? –a la pobre elfina se le había hecho un poco difícil aceptar un regalo tan bonito, y se había olvidado de ponerse la ropa que tenía en su cuarto. - ¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir algo apropiado? –la oferta de la niña era prácticamente irrechazable.

\- Si – dijo Vivi cabizbaja.

Bueno, veo que ya os vais conociendo chicas. Vivi, esta es mi hija Luna, os dejo para que hagáis cosas de chicas, yo me voy a mi estudio, estoy a punto de descubrir una nueva clase de espectro, algo nunca visto – los rubios cabellos revolotearon detrás del mago dándole a su retirada un aire místico.

Para cuando Vivi se dio cuenta, Luna ya la tenía cogida de la mano y la arrastraba escaleras arriba. Parece ser que esto era una costumbre familiar. Arrastrar primero y preguntar después. A Vivi no le importaba, al contrario, casi le gustaba dejarse llevar. Porque siempre la llevaban a sitios donde ella quería estar.

Pronto las dos chicas se pusieron a charlar cada vez de manera más cercana. Con el paso de las horas a Vivi le fue costando menos ver a Luna como a una amiga. No una igual, pero si alguien de confianza. A veces era un poco difícil seguir a la chica, pero notaba en ella una sabiduría y una tranquilidad que admiraba. Pronto, y no sin reticencia, Vivi se atrevió a contarle su sueño. Ir a Hogwarts. Estudiar allí y aprender magia, algo tan apasionante que Vivi lo contó cómo se describe una quimera.

Luna al principio se sorprendió, pero teniendo en cuenta que su pequeña amiga tenía un cierto talento para la magia, le pareció una idea fantástica. El mundo mágico estaba lleno de sucesos inesperados, y ella había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a no dar nada por imposible.

… y es por eso señorita Luna, que quiero escribirle a Dumbledore una carta. Pero no tengo papel, ni pluma, ni tinta, ni una lechuza.

Yo tengo de todo eso. Si quieres puedo prestártelo.

Al día siguiente por la mañana cuando Vivi se despertó, Luna ya se había ido a la campiña a dar uno de sus habituales paseos en solitario. Pero cuando Vivi bajó a la sala de estar se encontró sobre la mesa un pergamino en blanco, una pluma y un tintero a rebosar. Sobre la repisa se encontraba en su jaula una lechuza que la miraba con ojos saltones y curiosos.

Vivi no había puesto la pluma sobre el papel, y las palabras ya brotaban como impulsadas por algún tipo de magia. Las palabras torpes, atropelladas y melosas que su antiguo amo le hacía escribir en cartas de amor llenas de halagos y falsedades. Pero esta vez no se limitaba a copiar, sino más bien a poner por escrito el más profundo de sus deseos.

"_Querido señor Dumbledore:_

_Mi nombre es Vivi, soy una Elfina libre que vive bajo el techo del señor Xenophilius, quien ha tenido a bien acogerme y cuya bondad no podré pagar jamás de forma alguna. Por la presente le solicito me permita estudiar en Hogwarts, sé que es mucho pedir teniendo en cuenta mi condición, pero le aseguro que a pesar de ella me esforzaré con todo mi ser para ser digna y estar a la altura. No hace falta que malgaste ningún pupitre en mí, puedo sentarme en el suelo, en una esquina y prometo estarme muy callada, ni si quiera se darán cuenta de que estoy allí. Si considera usted que esta carta es de alguna forma inapropiada o me he excedido de forma alguna, le imploro no tome usted ninguna represalia contra mi amigo el señor Xenophilius quien le aseguro que no está al tanto de esta insolencia y me castigue a mí en su lugar._

_Pero le aseguro que si decide aceptarme, pondré todo mi esmero en hacer que no se arrepienta de ello jamás. _

_Con los mejores deseos._

_Vivi."_

La lechuza no había salido de la vista de Vivi cuando un grito de terror la hizo sobresaltarse. El grito venía desde el despacho del señor Xenophilius. Vivi salió disparada, saltaba los escalones de tres en tres corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

Empujó la puerta con sus delgados bracillos y contempló horrorizada la escena. El señor Xenophilius se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sonreía y repetía en voz baja, "lo sabía, lo sabía". En frente de él un demonio en llamas lo miraba fijamente mientras a su alrededor el suelo y las paredes empezaban a chamuscarse por el calor que emitía.

\- ¡Ves Vivi, un Heliopath, existen, son maravillosos!

La tez blanquecina del señor Xenophilius empezaba a adquirir un tono rosado, y pequeñas quemaduras rosáceas empezaban a aflorar en su cara y brazos. El demonio avanzaba hacia su pobre víctima quien parecía estar maravillado y asustado a partes iguales.

Vivi miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera usar, y al ver una estantería enorme repleta de ediciones de "El Quisquilloso" que debía pesar en su conjunto cerca de media tonelada, no lo pensó dos veces. Usando la magia empujó la estantería por la parte superior y esta se precipitó hacia delante aplastando al pobre Heliopath. La criatura sorprendida y aplastada a partes iguales, se desvaneció dejando tras de sí una ingente cantidad de papel chamuscado y a un sonriente señor Xenophilius que empezaba a notar el ardor de las quemaduras.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro Dumbledore?

\- ¿Te imaginas Minerva, el valor que requiere para una pequeña criatura como esa, escribir esta carta?

\- Esto causará un gran revuelo, muchos se opondrán y muchos se encargarán de recordarle que este no es su sitio.

\- Se acercan tiempos difíciles Minerva, tiempos oscuros. No sobran corazones valientes en los tiempos que corren y a veces las criaturas más pequeñas, son capaces de las mayores hazañas.

\- A mis oídos han llegado rumores sobre un demonio de fuego y demás paparruchas. ¿No habrás tenido nada que ver con eso, verdad Dumbledore?

\- A veces la locura y la genialidad se difuminan, Minerva. A veces si se busca con ahínco se termina encontrando lo que se desea hallar. Puede ser que alguien ponga allí lo que deseamos ver para que creamos verlo. Los corazones valientes merecen ser puestos a prueba, vieja amiga, y este ha pasado dicha prueba más que sobradamente – una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro del anciano.

* * *

La bruma de la mañana se materializaba en pequeñas gotas de agua sobre el cristal de la ventana. La pequeña Vivi dormía plácidamente arropada por el corretear del señor Xenophilius, quien se preparaba para una nueva tirada de "El Quisquilloso". _Heliopaths una realidad_; rezaba la portada. La pequeña elfa se encogía en sus mantas cuando un repiqueteo tintineante la hizo despertarse. Se restregó los ojos primero suavemente y luego con fuerza, se pellizcó un poquito y luego se abofeteó. Se puso de pie de un salto sobre la cama. No, no estaba soñando, allí de pie sobre su alfeizar había una lechuza enorme. En su pico una carta sellada con cera roja dejaba a la vista el dorso del sobre en el que en letras negras y elegantes se leía.

"Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería".


End file.
